


With All This Night

by conqueringwill



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cam Modeling, Cum Eating, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Idol AU, Riding, Teasing, baby's first r18, flustered hokke! flustered hokke!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conqueringwill/pseuds/conqueringwill
Summary: Six days a week, Hokuto's nighttime ritual is pretty normal.But on the seventh...





	With All This Night

**Author's Note:**

> hey! long time no see
> 
> so as it turns out, horny is a very good motivator to fic writing
> 
> additional inspiration from @yamabukl! thanks, my horny companion
> 
> and 3,000 words, no less! who'd've thunk it
> 
> please enjoy!

Six days a week, every week, Hokuto Hidaka has a perfectly unremarkable evening. He’d get home from his day at school, have dinner with his grandmother, do his homework (and eat a few konpeito), then head off to bed to repeat this process once more. But Fridays are different. On those nights, his schedule has a  _ slight  _ modification. You may even have trouble spotting it. He gets home, has dinner, does his homework, puts on a private cam show, then heads off to bed.

 

...Okay, maybe the difference is pretty obvious.

 

Indeed, every week, Hokuto puts himself out there on whatever site will pay the most, selling himself out for the single highest bidder. It’s not all bad, he supposes. He was building quite a following for himself, and that meant that people were willing to spend rather large amounts of money on him. Of course, this came at the loss of his dignity for about an hour every week, but he was good enough of an actor that he could hide his embarrassment at least long enough for his webcam to stop rolling.

 

Tonight’s bidding war was particularly intense, with two of his regular viewers bidding up a storm. Hokuto watched the notifications ping up on his screen, one after the other. 

 

_ [Twinklover23 has raised the bid to ¥3,500.] _

 

_ [Mizukijohn has raised the bid to ¥4,000.] _

 

_ [Twinklover23 has raised the bid to ¥5,000.] _

 

_ [Mizukijohn has raised the bid to ¥5,500.] _

 

_ [1 minute until bids close.] _

 

_ [Twinklover23 has raised the bid to ¥6,500.] _

 

_ [Mizukijohn has raised the bid to ¥7,000.] _

 

_ [Twinklover23 has raised the bid to ¥7,500.] _

 

_ [Mizukijohn has raised the bid to ¥8,000.] _

 

_ [10 seconds until bids close.] _

 

_ 8,000...?  _ Hokuto can’t believe his eyes. He knew that these people enjoyed his shows, whoever they were, but... that was a  _ lot  _ to spend on just one night, wasn’t it? Not that he was going to turn down that much money for just a single session, but still.  _ Perhaps these people would be better suited with a findom. _

 

_ Ew, findoms. _

 

Distracted by the concept of findomming and its associated peculiarities, Hokuto didn’t notice that his screen had put up one more set of notifications, ones he wasn’t expecting at all.

 

_ [hoshizorarebellion has raised the bid to ¥11,000.] _

 

_ [Bidding is now closed.] _

 

_ Who’s this?  _ Hokuto had never seen this person in any of his past bidding wars, nor on any of the slow days. In fact, he’d never seen them at all. Which made the bid of ¥11,000 all the more shocking... He’d have seen someone with that much money before, wouldn’t he? Apparently not, though. Well, in any case, now that bidding was over, Hokuto had only a few minutes to prepare himself before this  _ hoshizora  _ person was allowed to start the show.

 

And Hokuto was nervous. Ironic, considering the whole premise of this moneymaking venture, but it was undeniable. His cheeks were flushed with heat, and his heartbeat was quickened... Stage fright, perhaps? It was always more awkward with someone new, but that couldn’t be everything.  _ Must be that bid,  _ he figures. ¥11,000 was a lot to live up to, and if he couldn’t satisfy his buyer, then he might lose out on their  _ incredibly  _ lucrative business next week. And that didn’t make good business sense. As it does in most scenarios, considering economics did little to actually reduce his stress, but at least he was motivated to keep it together now.

 

Hokuto took off the coat he’d been wearing all evening, leaving underneath his usual Friday attire: a tightly fitting black T-shirt, just barely his size. It was tucked into his pants, equally black and form-fitting, specifically purchased because they highlighted his toned legs for maximum viewer appeal. Taking a swig from his water bottle, and quickly crunching down a konpeito, he was ready to begin.

 

Conveniently, it was only a few minutes later that this strange new bidder decided to begin their show. The start of a show was always somewhat awkward, especially when it was someone new watching - or, as Hokuto could now see from the green-and-yellow chevron next to  _ hoshizora _ ’s username - when it was someone new  _ to  _ watching. Nevertheless, Hokuto ran through his starting messages, hoping that they would catch on.

 

_ Konpetwink17: male or female? _

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: male! _

 

It was a question Hokuto didn’t like asking, since this site was supposed to be for gay guys only, but sometimes a stray woman would be the winning bidder for the night, only to find that she really had no idea what to have Hokuto do. Which made it even harder for him to perform, especially since he knew a woman was watching on the other end.

 

_ Konpetwink17: age? _

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: do i haaave to tell you? _

 

_ Well, you don’t,  _ Hokuto wanted to say. Which was true, some people just wouldn’t say. But he figured he could get it out of this guy. Instead of responding right away, Hokuto put on a pout, keeping it up as he typed out his message.

 

_ Konpetwink17: couldn’t hurt, could it? _

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: siiigh _

 

_ only because of that pout _

 

_ 18 _

 

_ Nice. I can really work with that.  _ Hokuto’s expression perked back up. There was something about the teenagers that used this site that was particularly easy to work with. They knew what they wanted, how they wanted it, and had no shame in telling you. On the other hand, it meant they usually had little interest in actually getting to know him, but that wasn’t too bad, all things considered.

 

_ Konpetwink17: shall we get started, then? _

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: hehe _

 

_ i guess so! starting with that shirt... _

 

_ A fine place to start,  _ Hokuto thought. And a fairly common one, at that, so he had already started his usual routine. Hokuto’s hands drifted across his chest, stretching the fabric enough to give a hint of the muscles underneath. Periodically, he would flex one of his arms, the short sleeves of his shirt framing the slight bulging of his biceps that resulted. Usually, it wasn’t more than a minute or so before he was requested to take it off. Sure enough, the next messages came in rather quickly.

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: take it off! take it off! _

 

The request was framed somewhat childishly, but at least it wasn’t some kind of strange, white-knighting nonsense like he’d received once before.  _ “May I see what you hide beneath your shirt?” What were they thinking? Ugh, bad memories. Not now.  _ Hokuto obliged, crossing his arms over his chest and slowly pulling his shirt from out of his pants, over his head, and onto the floor. This method in particular was a favorite of his; all the added stretching on his part gave a very good view of his now-bare chest, smooth and perfectly contoured. The dips and rises of his abs, only partly visible from beneath his shirt, were now prominently on display; above them, his nipples had hardened on his pecs, equally from the cool air hitting them and from his emerging state of arousal.

 

What came next varied from viewer to viewer, but it was usually a good bet for him to resume what he’d been doing prior. His hands resumed roaming his chest, fingers rising and falling over the curves of his abs. Occasionally, he’d move up to one of his pecs, rolling a nipple between his fingers. In addition to being good eye candy, it was good  _ ear  _ candy, as Hokuto let out a quiet gasp every time he did.

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: more of that, please~ _

 

_ Ah, I don’t get to do this too often.  _ Indeed, most viewers his age just wanted to skip straight to the end, but he appreciated the change of pace. Both of his hands now rested on his pecs, each of them teasing a nipple or the skin around it. Hokuto’s gasping noises grew slightly louder as the stimulation intensified. Apparently, that wasn’t enough for his viewer:

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: you can be louder than that, can’t you? _

 

_ Oh, you want louder, do you?  _ Hokuto was more than happy to oblige the request, taking a deep breath before... 

 

“Ahhh~” Hokuto moaned out, breathily; it was mostly an affectation, but the feeling was there. Unfortunately, he could only fake them like this a few times, so he could only hope it was enough. “Haaaaah~”

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: so good, soooo good~ _

 

_ show me more! _

 

_ Thought you’d never ask.  _ Hokuto smirks as his hands come away from playing with his nipples and move to the waistband of his pants. He pulls them off, revealing underneath a pair of briefs, bright azure fabric matching the hue of his irises. His shirt had been loose in comparison to these, which tightly clung to his thighs and considerably defined bulge. Hokuto would have fired back a rejoinder to the request, but he doubted he could muster the bravado to.

 

_ Konpetwink17: how’s that for more? _

 

_ Good enough.  _ He didn’t lean back from his laptop screen, expecting a reply to quickly follow. And indeed it did, not even ten seconds later.

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: h _

 

_ holy shit _

 

Hokuto flushes at the reaction, but doesn’t interrupt.

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: i neeeeeed to see what’s under there _

 

_ like  _

 

_ now _

 

_ As expected. Well, I could do that, or...  _ An idea comes to Hokuto, and he pulls back from the computer. Hokuto hooks his thumbs into the waistband, pulls it down  _ just  _ a bit, then takes his hands back out. One moves onto his bulge, grabbing and rubbing at it from outside of the fabric, while the other reaches over to his keyboard, trying to type something out.

 

_ Konpetwink17: do you, now _

 

_ can you make me show you? _

 

_ I would surely die if I said that out loud,  _ Hokuto muses. But the internet is an amazing place, where saying things over text is far easier than saying them aloud. So Hokuto’s tease is a success, and not a mess of stutters and scrambled syllables. Responses quickly came back, a sudden sense of urgency possessing his viewer.

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: whaaat? _

 

_ so meaaan! pleeease? i really wanna see it...  _

 

_ I can’t keep denying him, I suppose...this is what he paid so much for, after all.  _ Hokuto hooks his thumbs into his waistband once more, but doesn’t go for the fakeout this time. He pulls his briefs down, even more slowly than he had his shirt, until his dick popped out. As it did, a drop of precum was flung off the tip, landing on his lower chest. With little preamble, he pulled his briefs off completely and began stroking his cock.

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: mmmmm _

 

_ that’s nice~ _

 

_ but what about your ass? show it to me _

 

This did not bode well for the sanctity of Hokuto’s asshole.  _ Thank god I bought a new bottle of lube last week.  _ Regardless of any expectations for what would be to come, he spread his legs apart and bent them back over his head, presenting his ass to the camera. He continued to stroke his cock once he did, even though he expected that it would very soon not be the focus of his attention. Unsurprisingly, he got a new message after no time at all.

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: well, don’t just show me! you gotta have something to put in there, don’t you~? _

 

_ Oh boy, did he ever.  _ Luckily for him, Hokuto had kept the tools he needed for this close at hand - namely, his new bottle of lube and a rather large dildo, resembling a cock a few inches longer than his own. Which would put the dildo at about ten inches, if his memory served him properly.

 

Regardless, he wasn’t about to shove it in right away.  _ No distending for me, thank you very much. Absolutely disgusting.  _ He coated his fingers liberally with lube, and slowly pressed two of them into his ass. The lube was cold,  _ very  _ cold, but the feeling of warmth that shot through him as he pressed in deeper and deeper was more than enough to counter it. “Mmmmh...” Hokuto stifled his moans as best he could, trying to save them for the main event.

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: come on, faaaster! put it in already! _

 

_ His viewer was apparently not very familiar with how putting things up your ass works. Typical of tops these days.  _ Hokuto continued with his original course of action, beginning to spread his two fingers apart and sliding in a third, expanding his hole to fit the dildo. The process was gradual, and took more time than he’d have liked it to, but eventually he was satisfied, pulling his slicked fingers out.

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: come on, then! i’m waaaiting~ _

 

_ Well, alright then. Time to really put on a show.  _ Hokuto propped his dildo up and liberally coated the entire length in lube. Then, taking a deep breath, he got up from his current position (that is, lying on his bed) and lined himself up with the long, thick toy. Slowly, he began to descend onto it, gasping as the firm silicone began to press into his ass. As he took more and more of it in, he felt increasingly full, until... 

 

“A-aah!” The dildo was now fully inside him, all ten inches, and his sudden sitting down prompted the entire toy to shift around, almost overwhelmingly. That noise had not been intentional, but his viewer would surely like it. Indeed, it was only a taste of what would  _ really  _ drive him wild.

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: more more oh god pleeease more of that _

 

His commanding impatience had apparently turned into pleading within a matter of moments, but Hokuto didn’t mind that. It made the situation easier to control, after all. He smirked, staring straight at the camera, and put into play his Very Special Technique. Spreading his legs toward the camera, Hokuto reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a shiny metal ring. He lubed it up, then pushed it down his cock until it was snugly around the base.  _ A nice touch,  _ he thought. But that wasn’t the main draw of his Very Special Technique, certainly not.

 

Hokuto began lifting himself from off of his dildo, then slowly lowered himself back onto it. And back up, and back down. Faster and faster each time, pleasured noises spilling from his mouth every time. “Mmmph! Ahh! Haa-ah~”

 

As he rode his dildo, Hokuto’s cock began spilling some things of its own. Namely, precum, lots and lots of it. But as his cock dripped, it was flung up and down by the motion of Hokuto’s lower body; as a result, precum was dripping onto his abs, making their already-defined tone even more evident, glistening from the light. 

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: i, i wanna... _

 

_ Oh, come on, spit it out, it can’t be anything I haven’t heard before,  _ Hokuto thought.

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: i wanna fuck you like that~ _

 

_ Ah. I wasn't expecting that. Fuck.  _ Hokuto was embarrassed now - he couldn’t imagine anyone really fucking him like this, even though he was just fine doing it to himself. A profuse blush came over him, which his viewer took as an opportunity to strike again.

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: whaaat? you don’t waaant that? _

 

_ Of course I want that! What do you think I’m doing with this thing?  _ Hokuto couldn’t even seem to type that, much less say it out loud, so he settled for a simple:

 

_ Konpetwink17: no, i do… _

 

The pressure mounting at the base of Hokuto’s cock was starting to reach a critical mass. From the force of his dildo pounding into him, to the tightness of his cockring, to his sudden embarrassment (that he  _ liked?? _ ), it was almost too much.

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: then cum. _

 

_ Wh--!? Since when was I taking orders from you?  _ Hokuto’s instinctive thoughts may have been rebellious, but he could feel his balls tightening up, and his cock was beginning to pulse. It was clear that his message had pushed him over the edge... just another second, and... 

 

“HaaaaAAAAA-- ahhhhh~”

 

Hokuto came, completely handsfree. Ropes of cum shot across his chest, coating his already-stained abs even further in the hot shame of what he had just done. Ordinarily, this is where his viewers left, having satisfied themselves with the mess that Hokuto had made of himself. And that was just fine for him, thanks; he preferred to be left to his devices these nights, slowly reclaiming his dignity. But not this time - his viewer had another command for him.

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: clean it up. by hand~ _

 

Hokuto had seen enough porn to know what his viewer had meant by this, and the prospect disgusted him. Usually. So why, as soon as he saw the message, did his hands start scooping up his cum, as if by instinct? Why was he then licking his hands clean of every drop of it, even though it wasn’t even  _ slightly  _ pleasant-tasting?  _ And why was this all so hot to him?  _ Questions he’d have to answer another time, apparently, because he’d cleaned himself off faster than he could’ve imagined doing by hand.

 

_ hoshizorarebellion: that was great, hehe~ _

 

_ see ya later! goodbyeee~! _

 

_ [hoshizorarebellion has ended the live show.] _

 

And just as quickly as he had appeared, the unknown viewer left, without any sort of disclosure to who he was. Which was frustrating, of course, but...  _ What did I just do?  _ It was probably for the best that Hokuto had no idea of what sort of person was on the other end, lest he start acting strangely around every teenage cashier in town (or whatever other profession an 18-year-old could hold around here).

 

Yet, despite his intense embarrassment, one thing stuck out for sure in Hokuto’s mind.  _ There wasn’t a single thing that happened that I didn’t enjoy.  _ Which came as a bit of a surprise to him, given that it was very much not within his wont to be taking orders on this site. Regardless... even if he might not want to admit it to himself, he couldn’t wait for the next time this  _ hoshizora  _ person decided to buy into his show.

 

He’d clean himself up properly later, but, for now, Hokuto let exhaustion carry him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> oh, hokuto, loosen up a little bit, won't you
> 
> twitter - @conqueringwill


End file.
